User talk:LBK10/The 10ROCK Shop
Rule: If you do not respond to your order in a week, it will be canceled. 18tanzc's Order Can get 8 dino fangs? 18tanzc 00:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Thats 8 clicks on my gated garden. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 03:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you still want this? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 17:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes,And I clicked! 18tanzc 21:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 22:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Done! 18tanzc's Order, #2 Can I get 10 streyard's autographs? 18tanzc 22:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Please put 8 clicks on my space fuel plant module and 2 clicks on my gated garden. P.S are you ever going to send me my 2 pipe and stolen data crystal? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 01:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I have sent them, and I have clicked! 18tanzc 14:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Done! 18tanzc's Order #3 Can I get 10 hyptonic frquency machines? 18tanzc 22:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 70 clicks put 10 on each club mag and put the rest on both my gardens. Sorry it took so long to fufill this order. You will get 1 Loose spark for the delay. 18:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I clicked! Please send the items now! 18tanzc 00:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Y You clicked wrong but whatevs. 01:50, November 9, 2010 (UTC) opps! I forgot the garden mods! I'll give the rest right now + Extra! 18tanzc 14:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Done! DO YOU HAVE ANY????????? Can I buy all of your gypsum and pipe for 15 clicks each?(the reason why 15 is because that how many clicks on your pet golem or water bug before It sends 1). PS.Do you have any knights and catapults for 5 clicks each? PSS.Do you have any banners for 2 clicks each? 18tanzc 14:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, all of that stuff is WAY more expensive than that. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok,how much are you selling for them? 18tanzc 22:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) 50 Clicks for pipes/gypsum 15 Clicks for banners 20 Clicks for catapults. 23:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) How much for 20 elemental fire and wind? 18tanzc 18:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) 80 Clicks for both. 20:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Customer never responded. BFF? Can I take the BFF module? Tell me the clicks on my talk. Oh, and I'll tell you how long I want to be in it later, I can't decide right now. XD - Hm, okay, I'll take about two days in it and I'll give you around 20 clicks now, instead of spread across today and tomorrow. If you can't take that, I can't make the order. (Doubt I'll be on tomorrow, you see.) Thanks! Oh, and if you want, click here for a little...uh...surprise...for responding on my page...heh heh heh...-- I am so sorry! I forgot to give the clicks! Just tell me where to click and I'll give you my entire day's clicks. (Just put it on my talk page.) I'm really sorry about this...I would have told you sooner, but I couldn't find the place!-- Customer never came back. erty49 order Can I have 10 tires,5 engines,15 space fuel cells? The price is 35 clicks tell me what model to click. Ok? Ok please click my elemental fire 18 times, and my pet wolf module 17 times. Thanks! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 04:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh I ran out of vote but I gave your elm fire 10 clicks I will give you more tommorow ok? sorry. Oh I used my other account and gave you the rest of the clicks. Ok I will send. :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Done! erty49 order 2 O can I have 15 space fuel cells and 3 days in BFF model. and 10 clicks off because your store said that. Sure, and BTW this is my shop, the other is not really open anymore. So ya! OK put the clicks on Legobatmankid10's page. (I don't need the clicks) Then tell me when you are done, then send a friend request, and I will send the items. I will also put you in the BFF. 01:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OK i am DONE! HEY GIVE ME MY ITEMS! Settle down! Have you sent me a friend request? 05:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh yes but the space fuel cells? I will send later. 00:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) K THANKS! HEY GIVE SPACE FUEL CELLS!!! Erty have you received your space fuel cells? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Honer badge I have now.erty49! (talk) 03:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Done! erty49 order 3 Um sorry I asked alot of times but I want lots of red flowers to get arcade tokens and play HAUL-ARCADE's models. So can I have lots of red flowers? Ok the shop limit is 30 so please click 15 on my elemental fire, and 15 on my pet hawk module. P.S After you say something on someones talkpage, please sign your posts like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ (No spaces) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Im done19:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Erty49 (talk) Hey do you have the flowers????????erty49 go to my page 02:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes I'm sorry about the delay. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks Erty49 01:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) my sig is messed up Done! Benjamin6891's order can i have 7 loose sparks? i can pay you on monday, the 17th Benjamin6891 (talk) 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) i moved it! Benjamin6891 (talk) 00:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry for the long wait. I'll make it 20 clicks please click my elemental fire 10 & my owl 10. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) i clicked! Benjamin6891 (talk) 12:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I sent you an FR accept it & I will send the items! :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 20:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) i accepted your request! Benjamin6891 (talk) 20:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Items sent! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 21:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Done! SPACE FUEL CELLS I just need 15 space fuel cells Price:15 clicksErty49 (talk) 02:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok please click my fire factory 8 times & my totemic mountain lion 7. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 04:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Clicked, but how you become rank 8 with no animal blueprint????Erty49 (talk) 04:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I got the animals from Nottoold on MLNTeam . Also, you should join MLNT! I am there, Jssrox is there, and alot of other people that are really awsome! :D Items sent! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 04:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Done! DINO HORNS+DINO SCALES I need 3 dino horns and 8 dino scales. Price:47 clicks.Erty49 (talk) 02:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have the scales but not the horns at the moment. I have asked kodi if he has them. I am so sorry about this. We will get the horns ASAP. As for the scales, please click my fire factory 4 & my turtle 4. Thanks for understanding, legobatmankid10 Talk Store 15:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I have the Horns. 18:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I clicked LBK10's page but how about you JESUSrocks123 where do you want your clicks?Erty49 (talk) 03:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you please unblock me so I can send you the scales? Thanks! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I unblocked youErty49 (talk) 03:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok I sent you the scales! :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Uh can I get my horns?Erty49 (talk) 03:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Where do you want the clicks JESUSrocks123?Erty49 (talk) 04:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't need them. But Legobatmankid10 does. 15:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks kodi! :D You can put the 39 on my soundtrack. ;) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Clicked.erty49 (talk) 05:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Done! Gems! I need 1 of each gem because I want to build the seal of p.o.s Price:90 minus 25 from the shop discount is65 clicks.erty49! (talk) 04:12, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually those are coupons that I you get on your talkpage (If I give you one) :P So that's 90 clicks please click 45 on my fire factory & 45 on my owl. Sorry for the misunderstanding. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 15:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ugggh but I clicked and finished.So send me the gems.erty49! (talk) 05:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Items sent! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Done! Roof and electricle system I need 10 nails and 2 L00se sparks (I had 73 before rank 5). Thats 16 clicks.erty49! (talk) 00:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 0k? Sorry we are currently out of stock of loose sparks. Sorry I didn't update sooner. You get 10 free red flowers because of this. Please click my soundtrack 10 times. Also please unblock me so I can send you the items. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 02:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) SHOOTZ but I clicked erty49! (talk) 02:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yah sorry about that. Items sent! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Done! HAVE IT? Can I get 1 of this,2 of that,1 also this,1 this, and 1 of that. Thats 76 clicks.Erty49 (talk) 06:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I am out of synths right now but you will get one anyway from my auction. So do you still want the other items? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 22:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok so that is 56 clicks were dou want them?Erty49 (talk| ) 22:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Heyand can you subscribe me to the set revier team on MLN team?--Erty49 (talk| ) 22:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello anyone?--[[User:Erty49|'Erty49']][[User talk:Erty49|'Talk to me!']] are you happy now? ' 23:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Check my new sig! Now?--[[User:Erty49|'Erty49]][[User talk:Erty49|'Talk to me']] are you happy now? ' 00:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Now?--[[User:Erty49|'Erty49]][[User talk:Erty49|'talk to me!']] are you happy? ' 01:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow that takes up a TON of space when you are editing. Ok Please put 10 on my fire, 10 on my panther, and 36 on my soundtrack. Thanks! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I am all done.--[[User:Erty49|'Erty49]][[User talk:Erty49|'Talk']] 03:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I get my items now?--[[User:Erty49|'Erty49']][[User talk:Erty49|'Talk...']] are you happy now? ' 00:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Items sent! (Sorry for the wait) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 01:09, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Done! Order. My friend gernade499 needs 10 tires and 5 engines.[[User:Erty49| color:green; background-color:grey;font-family:; padding:2px; font-size:8pt; border-top:thin solid Green; border-left:thin solid Green; border-bottom:thin solid Green; ">'talk to me!]] are you happy? '01:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok that will be 15 clicks on my soundtrack please. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok I clicked and gernade499 send you a friend req--[[User:Erty49|'Erty49]][[User talk:Erty49|'Talk']] 03:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) like my new sig? ACK! I just sent you the last of my tires! I will give you back your 15 clicks actually I will give you 20 I will send him the rest of my tires anyways. I am really sorry! Where do you want your 20 clicks? P.S Is gernade your dupe account? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Woops I actually didn't send you any tires! Sometimes I am so dumb. :P I will send ASAP. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay gernade is my other acount.--[[User:Erty49|'Erty49']][[User talk:Erty49|'Talk']] 03:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Items sent! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 01:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Done! Oh I want I gypsum + your coupon you gave me thats 35 clicks. 02:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok please click 20 on popper, 5 on GGM, 5 on fire & 5 on panther. Click & I will send the gypsum ASAP! BTW thanks for ordering so fast. ;) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 02:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) were is poppy? I got a new sig!!!!! 02:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah yah sorry about that! The module is now on my page. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 02:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) All done. 02:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Items sent! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 02:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Done! order hi! i am using the coupon you gave me to buy 2 pipes! Benjamin6891 (talk) 12:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry the limit is 1 pipe. Maybe you could get 1 pipe and 1 gypsum? If so that would be 65 clicks. I will tell you what to click once you reply. ;) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) how about 1 loose spark, and 1 pipe? Benjamin6891 (talk) 16:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I am really sorry I don't have any loose sparks. I could still get you the gypsum & pipe if you want to. Or is there another item that you want/need? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ok, how about 1 pipe? Benjamin6891 (talk) 21:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC)